lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing For Me/Transcript
*'Iris:' contently *'Nathaniel:' Three mega smoothies to go. *'Iris:' Thanks! *'Nathaniel:' You girls doing anything special tonight? *'Iris:' You know we're playing at the amphitheater downtown, right? *'Nathaniel:' Chuckles Iris, I'm joking. I bought my ticket weeks ago. First in line. I wouldn't miss it, or you, for the world. *'Iris:' Wouldn't miss it or me. dreamily *'Joanna:' Iris! Can you believe it? Our charity concert, it's sold out! I've never sung in front of this many people before! I'm so nervous. *'Iris:' Joanna, you've been practicing so hard for this. Don't worry. Your choir group os gonna rock that place. *'Joanna:' So is your band! I just hope I don't, you know, freeze up. *'Iris:' You won't. You're ready! You've conquered your stage fright. *'Joanna:' Thanks to you, Iris. Thanks for everything. Oh, I'm late for sound check! So are you! *'Iris:' Woah. Gotta go! Bye! *'Iris:' when her singing voice stopped Huh? *'Joanna's choir group:' Gasps *'Iris:' Oops! Let's try that again. Ahem. uncomfortably *'Talia and Auriana:' Gasps *'Auriana:' Iris? *'Talia:' What's going on? *'Iris:' My voice. It's... necklace is pulsating. *'Joanna's choir group:' suddenly *'Iris:' Huh? Gasps What's going on? *'Joanna's choir group:' when the thunder crashed *'Iris:' as she jumped to reach a pink orb. *'Talia and Auriana:' as Iris ran past them. *'Iris:' Crystal Pont! climbs up the crystal bridge and strains to reach a pink orb. *'Iris' Screams Woah! Crystal Slucium! Grunts *'Joanna:' What was that? *'Iris:' Uh...weird weather? *'Joanna:' It scared me so much that I... I lost my voice! We all did! *'Iris:' Hmm. *'Gramorr:' Mephisto, Praxina. Report to me the progress of your latest diabolical plot. *'Mephisto:' Thank you, Gramorr, O Dark One. *'Praxina:' It will please you to know that stage one of the plan is already a great success! *'Gramorr:' I'm sure it is. All of your plans seems so promising early on. But they always seem to go bad after that, don't they? *'Mephisto:' Of course, O Great Gramorr of infinite darkness! *'Praxina:' But you can count on us this time! *'Mephisto:' We shall not fail you, Gramorr, he of the darkest and most... *'Gramorr:' Enough talk. *'Mephisto:' Whimpers *'Joanna:' I can talk just fine. We all can. But when we try to sing... to sing. What are we going to do? The concerts starts in just a couple of hours! We worked so hard. *'Iris:' Don't worry. Auriana, Talia, and I are going to figure out what's wrong and find a cure in time for the show. I promise. *'Talia:' My studies of Earth illnesses point to an acute case of laryngitis, but there's no way it would hit this fast. And no reason why it would only affected the harmonic vocal range. Whatever happened to your singing voice, we need to get it back. *'Auriana:' Yeah, without your singing voice, your magic is super weak! *'Talia:' You won't be able to transform. Forget about fighting Gramorr. *'Iris:' So what do we try? *'Talia:' Let's start with everything. *'Talia:' If this works, it will allow you to transform. Your magic will be weak, but it's a start. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue... *'Iris,Auriana, and Amaru:' at the smell of the goop. *'Auriana:' Ah. The smell! Oh, it's just so vile! What is it? *'Talia:' A remedy from back home that we call "the ooze". *'Iris:' Talia, you seriously want me to put this stuff on my tongue? *'Talia:' Sighs Just give it a chance. *'Iris:' Uh, what's in it? *'Talia:' Nothing too bad. First, you start with the rotting bellybutton lint of one hundred Giant Woolly Muskmamooths... *'Auriana:' No! Just... No! *'Talia:' ...but only after it has been fully digested in a vat of diseased worms, uh... *'Iris:' As tempting as you're making it sound, I think we might want to focus on something else. *'Talia:' Sighs *'Amaru:' Huh? Iris pacing around. *'Iris:' There were these glowing balls of light. And each one had just a very faint sound, like a humming. I think those were our voices, including mine. *'Talia:' We must find those voices. *'Auriana:' Oh, I totally have an idea! Follow me! *'Talia:' Hmm? *'Iris:' Mmm. her shoulders *'Auriana:' Look! *'Iris:' Huh? *'Auriana:' The voices are all here! *'Iris:' Mmm. Yeah, you're right! All of those voices combined together create a unique sound signature. So if all of the singing voices are in one place... *'Talia:' They will be emitting a sound vibration, however faint or small, that should match the exact same audio signature. *'Iris:' Hmm, but how would we ever be able to hear it? *'Auriana:' Magic! Ribbon of Volta! *'Talia:' Very impressive, Auriana. *'Iris:' What happens now? *'Auriana:' Well, with this spell, the ribbon should... *'Iris and Talia:' Huh? *'Auriana:' ...follow the source of the sound as fast as it can! *'Talia:' Hurry! We're going to lose it! *'Unnamed man:' Look at that! *'Amaru:' Panting *'Iris:' There it is! Gasps Whoa! swoops down to catch Iris in his pegasus form. *'Iris:' Thanks! Extra treats for you tonight! *'Talia:' Amaru, follow that! *'Auriana: '''I got it! I got it! *'Auriana: Huh? *'Auriana: '''I got… *'Talia: Shh! *'Iris: '''Shh! *'Auriana: (GASPS) A dragon! *'Iris: '''The voices! That dragon took them! *'Auriana: 'Let's go get it back. *If that thing hears us coming, it's going to take to the sky. We have to get in close. *How? *Very carefully. Let's go! *(GASPS) *(GROWLING) *(ALL SIGHING) *'Talia: Crystal Scala! *Oh! (CHUCKLES) *AMARU: Ugh! *(STRAINING) *Huh? (SNIFFS) *(GAGGING) *Shh. *(COUGHING) *(AURIANA COUGHING) *(GASPS) *(GROWLS) *Oh! It's so vile! *(SNARLING) *Iris, wait! Wait for... Ugh! *(GRUNTING) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPS) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPS) *PRAXINA: Look who's back! And look at all those sweet, sweet singing voices! *(GASPS) *Who's a good dragon? Who's a good evil, voice-stealing dragon? You are! Yes, you are! *(SINGING VOICES) *Huh? (LAUGHING SINISTERLY) *Great news! *We are ready to provide you with the first batch of stolen voices. *GRAMORR: Excellent, send them through the vortex. *But that's not all, Master. We have a little surprise for you. *(STRAINING) *A very special and very powerful voice. *Hmm? *Open the vortex and send it through to me at once! *(GASPS) *We thought you might like the voice of your enemy. *Our special gift to you. *Hmm. This is truly an accomplishment. *I couldn't be happier. *At least, not until I combine Iris' voice and my dark magic to seize the Crown of Ephedia once and for all! *Huh! No. *(ROARS) *(WHIMPERING) *Ah! *Whoa! (GRUNTS) *(LAUGHING) *Well, well, well. Come to save the day, have you? *(LAUGHS) *MEPHISTO: You're too late. *Once the voices have passed through the dark vortex, there's no way to ever get them back! *(GRUNTING) *Then I guess I'll just have to take them all now! Crystal Cumulus! * (GASPS) Huh? * (LAUGHING) *That was so, um… What's the word I'm looking for? *Oh, yeah... Lame! *Your powers are weak. *Ours, on the other hand, are working just fine. *So you might as well say goodbye. *Huh? *Goodbye? *(GROWLS) *(GIGGLING) *(BOTH GRUNTING) *But we just got here! *Talia, Princess of Xeris! *Auriana, Princess of Volta! *Iris, Princess of Ephe... (GASPS) *(LAUGHING) *We have to stop those globes from going through the vortex. *(GRUNTING) *Is that all you've got? *No, that's not all. *We definitely have something else around here somewhere, don't we? *(GASPS) *(DRAGON ROARING) *(BOTH SCREAMING) *(BOTH EXCLAIMING) *(BOTH GRUNTING) *Oh, that's right. *We have a dragon! *Who's a good nasty dragon? Who's a nasty-wasty dragon-boo! *Hmm. *Hmm. *(SCREAMING) *(BANES GROWLING) *Soon, Banes. Very soon. *(CONTINUES GROWLING) *(BOTH LAUGHING) *(BOTH GASPING) *Crystal Pont! *(GRUNTING) *Huh? *What is the delay? *AURIANA: Ribbon Of Volta! *(BOTH SCREAMING) *(BOTH GROANING) *(GROWLS) *(BOTH EXCLAIMING) *(THUDDING) *(GRUNTING) *Huh? *The voices! No! *(SCREAMS) *We can't let the voices go through! *(ALL COUGHING) *(ALL GROANING) *Uh... It's no use. *We've no choice, someone has to announce the show has been cancelled. *(SIGHS) *I'll do it. *CHOIR SINGER: Oh... *Wait! I think I see something. *Crystal Retrosum! *MEPHISTO: No! *They're getting away! *'Iris:'(VOCALISING) *'Praxina:' Not so fast! *'Mephisto: '''The voices might have escaped. But you won't! Any last words? *'Iris: Just these. Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *'''Praxina and Mephisto:(BOTH EXCLAIMING) *'Princesses': Crystal Luxtra! *'Praxina and Mephisto:'(SCREAMING) *(The vortex is rumbling) *(CROWD CHEERING) *'Joanna: '''Excuse me. If I could just have everyone's attention, please. I just want to thank everyone for coming. But I have an announcement to make. *'Choir singers:(SURPRISED GASPS) (HUMMING) *'Joanna:'The announcement is... *'''Choir singers:(DISTANT VOCALISING) *'Joanna:'(GASPS) *(GIRLS LAUGH) *'Choir singers':'Yeah! *'Joanna:(VOCALISING) *'All:'(CHEERING) *'Joanna:'Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin! *'All:'(CHEERING) *'Joanna:'Iris, where are you? *'Iris:'(GASPING) *'All:'(SCREAMING) *'Iris: '''Crystal Exitus! *'Auriana: Ooh, you have your power back! We'll free Ephedia, then have super fun parties and we'll mostly invite cute boys! Uh... *'Iris: '''Yes. But we have something to take care of right now. *'Auriana: 'Huh? *'Gramorr: 'Here we go! Huh? (GRUNTS) Hmm… *'All:(CHEERING) *'Joanna:'Thank you! Thank you all very much! *'Crowd:'(CHANTING) Loli! Loli! Loli! *'Joanna: '''Our next band will be here, soon? *'Audience:'(CHEERING) *'Nathaniel: 'Wow. What an entrance! *'Iris: 'So who wants to hear LoliRock? *(ALL CHEERING) *play "We are magic" ---- ''THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts